Fire
by Haytar96
Summary: Tony and Pepper are in a fire and are fighting to get out. Short oneshot! Pepperony! rated T...FIRE!


**(A/N Ok came up with this a while ago….So enjoy!)**

Pepper sighed and opened her locker to get to her books. Pepper went up to the roof and waited for the day to start. She couldn't be near Tony…for a while. That awkward moment in the armory. Pepper remembered it well….

_Flashback:_

_Pepper walked into the armory with a smile on her face. "Hey Tony!" she said and sat on a stool facing him. "Hey Pep." Tony said glancing up giving Pepper a smile. "Armor upgrades or just fixing it?" Pepper asked. Tony chuckled "Just fixing it…" he said then turned the blowtorch on. Pepper leaned back a little. Tony smiled fixed something and turned off the blowtorch. "There finished…" he said turning the armor back into a backpack. Pepper smiled and hopped off the stool. She stopped, gasped and fell to the ground. "Pep?!" Tony asked worriedly and hurried over to her. "OWW CHARLIE HOURSE!" Pepper yelled out holding her leg. Tony got on the floor next to Pepper took her leg and stretched it out. Pepper bit her lip and winced. "Oww….Owww." she said Tony Chuckled and moved Pepper's leg a certain way. The pain was gone and Pepper relaxed. Tony helped Pepper up and she hopped on one foot to get to the stool, but she fell into something warm. Tony and Pepper fell to the floor and were tangled together. Pepper blushed because she was on top of Tony. Tony blushed because his hands were on Pepper's hips .Pepper and Tony stared at each other for what seemed like hours. "I….L" Pepper started but caught herself. Pepper quickly untangled herself and stood up. "I Uhhhh should Uhhhh go…" she said and ran out the door ignoring the pain in her leg._

_End of Flashback_

Pepper leaned against the wall of the roof deep in thought. She didn't hear Tony come on the roof and walk closer to her. "Pep…?" he asked and Pepper jumped. She looked over at Tony and blushed appeared on her cheeks again. "Hey Tony…." She said not meeting his eyes_. "_Pep…Why did you run out of the armory yesterday?" Tony asked. Pepper just shrugged still not looking at Tony. She moved away from the wall and to the middle of the roof. Tony followed and grabbed Pepper's wrist. "Pep!" he said trying to turn her around. But before either of them could say anything the floor collapsed and the world went dark.

Rhodey searched for his friends but couldn't find them. He was just about to try the roof when the fire alarm went off. "Come on Rhodes. Not a drill!" yelled a teacher grabbing him and moved him to the nearest exit. Rhodey watched the building burn. He looked up at the roof and saw two people_. Tony! Pepper!_ He thought in shock. They were there then they disappeared.

Tony groaned and coughed. "Pepper!" Tony called through the thick smoke. Tony heard a small moan and crawled toward it. Pepper lay on the floor pale. Tony coughed as the smoke went into his lungs. He shook Pepper and her eyes slowly opened. "T...Tony?" Pepper coughed Tony smiled "Hey Pep…" he said Pepper frowned and reached up her hand. "Your bleeding." She said and Tony shrugged it off. He helped Pepper up. She winced and cradled her arm. Tony looked at it. _Broken_…he thought and remembered that the building was on fire. "Come on Pep…we have to get out of here…" he said moving to find a door. Pepper cradled her arm and followed Tony. Tony found the door and kicked it open. They hurried through the burning halls of the Tomorrow Academy. Pepper screamed when the ceiling fell in. Tony jumped out of the way but got a shard of mettle in his side. "Tony!" Pepper yelled as she ran over to him. Tony pulled out the piece of mettle and tossed it aside. Pepper forgetting about her arm ripped the bottom of her dress and put it on Tony's wound. "Pep…I'm fine." Tony said but Pepper shot him a look. Pepper helped Tony to his feet and jogged through debris. As they passed the science room the door blew off its hinges Pepper shoved Tony out of the way and the door hit Pepper making her collapse to the floor bleeding. "PEPPER!" Tony yelled crawling over to her. He gently checked her pulse. Still alive….Tony thought and adrenaline hit him. He stood up and picked Pepper up bridal style. He moved to the door leading outside and kicked it open. Firemen ran up and met them along with paramedics. Tony set Pepper on a stretcher and he had to climb up into the ambulance. He ignored the cheers and shouts he got and only stared at her. Pepper was loaded into the ambulance and the doors closed behind her. Tony held Pepper's hand all the way to the hospital.

They were put in separate rooms but Tony got out of bed and sat next to Pepper in her room. Virgil left after being at the hospital for 12 hours. Tony walked into Pepper's room and sat down. He took her hand in his. "Love you Pep…." Tony murmured looking at Pepper's hand. "Love you too Tony…." Said Pepper and Tony's head snapped up surprised. He smiled got up and kissed her. Pepper smiled and kissed back. "Thought I lost you…." Tony said pulling away. Pepper smiled "Ya well can't get rid of me that easy…." She said. "I don't ever want to get rid of you." Tony said kissing her again. "Are you ok? I mean your side-"Pepper started to asked but Tony cut her off. "I'm fine Pep….all fixed!" he said with a small smile. Pepper smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "As long as you're ok…." She said sighing. Tony smiled "I love being saved by my favorite redhead." He murmured and kissed Pepper's hand. They sat together happily for the rest of the day.

**(A/N what ya guys think? Please review!) **


End file.
